


Child's Milestone

by F1sundays123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1sundays123/pseuds/F1sundays123
Summary: Susie and Toto Wolff teaching their son Jack to walk for the first time.





	Child's Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> A cute idea that I had so I thought I share it! Hope you enjoy!

Susie sat on the sofa with a smiley Jack snuggled in her arms with a look of pride on her face. Jack really had enlightened her and Toto’s lives over the last few months. But today was a special day as Susie and Toto were going to teach Jack to walk for the first time after many months of crawling across the floor. 

Toto soon came into the living room with a large smile on his face at the sight that greeted him in their living room. Susie looked up at her husband with pride and he greeted her with a gentle kiss and one for their son too! 

Toto soon spoke up and said “you ready for this libeling?” his voice tinged with nerves. “yes” Susie replied followed by a deep breath. So here goes. Practice makes perfect after all Susie thought to herself. Toto picked Jack up from his mum and placed him on the floor of their living room to put their plan into action. 

Susie kneeled down at one end of the living room while Toto was with Jack just a few steps in front of her. Toto stood Jack up and held his hands from above. With a little bit of encouragement Jack took one small wobbly step towards his mum but soon stumbled to the floor. 

Soon he got back up and Susie spoke softly with a smile “You can do this Jack” trying to encourage their son. Jack may have fallen down a few times but Susie could see a little sparkle in his eye which told her he wasn’t going to give up and was determined to do this. 

On the very last go much to Susie and Toto’s delight Jack walked small steps with his dad towards his mum and he was greeted with a huge hug from his mum who had a big smile on her face as well as some happy tears rolling down her cheeks. “You’ve done it Jack! “Vati and I are so proud of you!” Jack giggled and gave his mum a big hug and a yawn a sure sign he was tired from all this excitement. 

What Susie and Toto didn’t realise is that two teenagers had been filming the whole thing. They were definitely the proudest brother and sister in the world!


End file.
